Tu as étais mon ami plus maintenat
by hitami meada
Summary: vous le connaissez vous se crétin planté devant cette maison ? et bien c'est moi , et je suis encore la pour des heures ... pourquoi ? aller le savoir tiens !pourquoi suis je aussi naif !


Coucou la compagnie ! Désolée de cette attente mais problème de santé et autre dépression nerveuse, le moral à écrire n'y était pas, comme vous allez le remarquer dans cet os pas très gai, et la raison de mes problèmes non plus, bref quelques points avant de commencer :

- rating K rien à signaler

- UA et perso OCC

- Certaines choses de l'histoire originale sont modifiées pour le besoin de la fiction. (Dates de naissance)

- Il reste sûrement des fautes d'orthographe (plus de conjugaison je pense) merci de ne pas en tenir compte j'ai eu quelques problèmes de bêta-lectrice injoignable, s'il vous plait ne mettez pas des review disant toutes mes fautes c'est très gênant et j'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes ennuyés ! :'(

-Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but et la personne à laquelle elle est destinée reconnaitra certaines choses dans les écrits.

On est parti !

.

.

.

.

Amitié ? Tu parles !

Là je suis coincé dans une rue, en plein hiver, devant la demeure Uchiwa, la maison de mon meilleur ami... Mais puis-je encore l'appeler meilleur ami après ça... Pour comprendre il faut revenir environ six ans en arrière...

A cette époque j'étais en primaire, je devais avoir bien 8, 9 ans, j'étais bien avec lui, bon y avait quelques accros dû à mon caractère un peu foufou de blond, alors que lui était brun, calme et posé mais avec quand même ses quarts d'heures de folie… Bref, on s'entendait bien, on se connaissait depuis longtemps et on se demandait si le fait que l'on se soit rencontré était un signe du destin... Des exemples ? Hum... Nos dates de naissance peut-être, moi le 5 février et lui le 2 mai bon comme ça, ça ne veut rien dire mais comme ça 05/02 pour moi et 02/05 pour lui ça prend un peu plus de sens... De mon côté aucun problème apparent, je vivais avec ma mère dans un petit appartement, mon père ayant été chassé du domicile familial, je ne le voyais que très rarement...

Ma vie suivait son cours, menée par les crises de jalousie aigue de mon ami envers une fille, aux étranges cheveux roses et au nom tout aussi étrange : Sakura. Moi je l'aimais bien mais lui ne la supportait pas, juste parce que je voulais l'intégrer avec nous...

Quelques mois plus tard elle a déménagé et j'ai continué ma vie, jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon beau père Orochimaru (tète de serpent pour les intimes), un vrai parasite celui-là puis mon frère est arrivé, Kabuto, une sangsue à crasse celui-là. Ma mère et mon beau père sont restés un an ensemble après sa naissance. Moi je ne m'étais pas impliqué dans ces histoires, et j'avais continué mon train-train avec mon meilleur ami.

Pendant le divorce qui a duré sept ans, ma mère a décidé de déménager, mon beau père étant trop collant, il l'épiait de l'appartement en face du notre. J'ai pris cela avec le sourire en me disant que je pourrais avoir ma propre chambre et ne plus avoir à la partager avec mon frère, mais au fond, j'étais énervé au possible et extrêmement triste. Triste de quoi ? De devoir quitter tous ce que j'avais construit jusque là... Je l'ai annoncé à mon ami, qui d'ailleurs fut pris d'une colère noire et ne me parla pas pendant plusieurs jours...

La date est annoncée, mon départ est pour bientôt. De Konoha, je vais passer un petit village perdu dans le pays des tourbillons, il ne m'a toujours pas parlé depuis et je ne lui ai dit qu'à lui que je déménageais. J'étais à notre cachette, un arbre creux au fond de la cours de l'école et je t'attendais, comme tous les jours, espérant que tu fasses l'effort de venir pour parler, même si ce n'est pas ta spécialité… Et ce jours là il est venu et on a fait cette putain de promesse ..." ami pour la vie " disait-elle. Non mais il se fiche de moi ! Aujourd'hui encore je me demande encore comment j'ai pu être aussi bête !

1er décembre. Je quittais pour la dernière fois cette école ... Tout le monde avait pleuré ce jours là, même ceux que je ne portais pas dans mon cœur, toi aussi même si je ne t'ai pas vu, en tout cas je l'espère, car ça me ferait mal de savoir que cela ne t'a rien fait de me voir partir... Aujourd'hui, je ne garde de cette époque qu'une photo de classe...

J'étais dans ma nouvelle maison, ma nouvelle école mais malheureusement pas de nouveaux ami ... On m'évitait comme la peste, " pas comme les autres " disaient-ils, et c'était en partie vrai puisqu'une fois que j'ai déménagé, j'ai en quelque sorte arrêté de grandir, mon âme est restée celle d'un enfant de 8 ans pour toute la galerie... Un masque continuel qui me fit connaître la solitude à un puissant degré. Ce masque, je le cassais environ deux fois par ans, quand je retournais en vacances à Konoha voir ma famille paternelle, mes cousins et cousines ainsi que ma grand mère... Et toi.

A chaque fois je te rappelais cette promesse que tu oubliais au fil du temps. Un été j'ai même pété un plomb sur toi car tu ne me donnais plus de nouvelles alors que moi je me cassais en deux. Je t'ai appelé pour chacun de tes anniversaires, et ce pendant 5 ans, et toi tu as oublié les miens les uns après les autres. J'ai essayé un bon nombre de fois d'arrêter de te parler, mais je ne pouvais pas... La primaire et le collège sont trop différents, et je me suis encore renfermé sur moi même...

J'ai maintenant 15 ans depuis quelques jours et pour les vacances de février je suis revenu à mes racines. J'ai passé un après midi avec mes cousines, quand l'envie m'a pris de t'envoyer un message te disant où je suis, et si tu voulais me voir pour que l'on s'explique... Tu m'as répondu oui, un oui accompagné de mots doux dont je me serais bien passé mais qui ont réussi à me faire pleurer...

J'avais tout arrangé, j'arriverai sur le coup des 18h30 et je repartirai vers 21h, le temps que l'on puisse s'expliquer et régler les problèmes ... J'arrive à l'heure convenue et à l'endroit prévu, j'ai eu un peu de mal à le trouver malgré tout... Je t'attendais devant la mairie. 10 , 15 , 20 minutes peut-être avant de me décider d'aller devant chez toi, ce qui a impliqué un passage devant mon ancienne maison apparemment vide depuis que nous avons quitté les lieux. Je me dirige vers ta demeure et t'envoie un message...

Là je suis coincé dans une rue, en plein hivers, devant la demeure Uchiwa, la maison mon meilleur ami... Mais puis-je encore l'appeler meilleur ami après ça... Il m'a lâché en pleine rue me disant qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir et qu'il ne voulait pas me voir... J'étais brisé, anéanti et vide... Juste une coquille qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, sentait qu'elle était vraiment elle même sous sa vraie forme... J'ai pleuré pendant plus de 2 h devant ta porte sans que tu ne viennes me voir ni rien, tu n'as même pas pensé à venir dans ton jardin... Je n'avais personne à appeler pour me réconforter, personne pour m'aider à cause de toi et de cette promesse de m****, je regrette, oh oui que je regrette... 21 h sonne, on vient me chercher. Je pars de cette ville dans laquelle plus rien ne me rattache... Je pars non sans pousser quelques mots :

- Tu as été mon meilleur ami mais maintenant je te déteste Sasuke Uchiwa.

Je ne reviendrais sans doute jamais ici, je dois me faire une nouvelle vie et rattraper mes erreurs en faisant une croix sur le passé et cette croix est faite maintenant.

Ne crois pas que je vais revenir vers toi, et je peux t'assurer que cette année ce sera moi qui vais t'oublier.

Le 2 mai sera pour moi un jour de rire, un jour où j'imaginerai ta tête à attendre mon appel pour ton anniversaire, appel qui n'arrivera jamais.

Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, jeune homme naïf détruit par la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il me reste de notre ancienne amitié qu'une photo de classe et un collier qui une fois que j'en aurais fini avec cet écrit, terminera au fond de la rivière là où j'habite.

FIN.

Hitami : cet os est terminé ! Merci de l'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à mettre des review ! encore pardon pour les fautes si ils en restent car ma chère beta-lectrise a fait un exellent travail mais doit malheureusement arrêter son activité sur fanfic un petit moment donc je fait appelle à vous ! merci à tous d avoir lu ! Reviews ?


End file.
